Fairy Tail Fragments
by Erisse
Summary: Oneshots/Unfinished stories/ideas/ that gather dust in my virtual realm. Chapter 2 - Bus - Lucy and Juvia rides the bus on their way home and they meet two attractive but weird boys. NatsuxLucy GrayxJuvia
1. Pocky

**Chapter 1 Madhouse**

**A group of 5 boys and 5 girls are set up to live with each other during summer vacation. Their own parents are responsible for this madness. The families planned this to strengthen the ties of their allied businesses…which is through marriage! NatsuxLucy. GrayxJuvia. JellalxErza. GajeelxLevy. LokexAries. **

Everything was planned by their families even before they were born. They all met one another since they were toddlers. They are not childhood friends. They did not grow up together. They just met occasionally, when their parents throw parties and stuff. They are acquainted but they do not really know each other beyond appearances.

The last time they all met they were only about twelve years old.

Now that they are aged from 17-19, the long term plan of their parents are put into action. The families want to be blood related so they arranged their children to be married with one another. They still gave them the choice to pick their mate out of 5 possible candidates. After all they are not like some other parents who force their children to marry a certain person without their child's decision in mind. (Or so they think that way)

They sent their children off to a mansion on the countryside to live together for the whole summer vacation.

**Pocky Game**

They were bored. They can't get out of the house because it was raining like hell outside. They were all gathered on the living room.

"Let's play the Pocky game!" Loke announced

"What's that?" Lucy asked

"It will be fun!" Loke smirked. He stood up and went to the kitchen to get some Pocky boxes.

He went back to the living room and showed the snack to them.

They all gave Loke questioning looks.

"Choose a partner." Loke said

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted instantaneously.

Gray groaned. He was not in the mood to argue, so he just let it go.

"Luuuucy!" Natsu shouted and pointed at Lucy who was seated across from him

Lucy sighed.

"Erza." Jellal answered calmly

Erza blushed and fidgeted in her seat.

"Gajeel." Levy mumbled

Gajeel smirked.

"Alright. That leaves me with Arie." Loke smiled and handed a Pocky stick to each pair

It was a mistake to hand the Pocky stick to Natsu. He ate it within a second.

"Baka! Don't eat it! We're gonna use it for the game!" Loke scolded

"You should have said so earlier!" Natsu retorted

"Lucy please hold this." Loke handed the Pocky stick to Lucy this time

"What should we do with this?" Levy asked

"Watch this." Loke said and moved closer to Arie.

"Put one end of the stick in your mouth-" Loke held one end of the stick in his mouth for a couple of seconds then removed it.

Loke continued. "..and your partner puts the other end in their mouth." He held one end of the stick again and leaned closer to Arie, he motioned for her to copy what he was doing.

Arie obliged and they were now facing each other closer than ever before. Arie's cheeks displayed a tint of pink. Loke smirked enjoying the game very much.

Loke ate the stick bit by bit, and moved closer and closer to Arie's lips. Arie's eyes widened and she moved away from Loke. She blushed furiously.

Loke ate the remaining stick.

"W-What was that about?" Erza asked, her eyes wide

"That's how you play it! The first pair to pull away or drop the stick loses." Loke explained

"B-But when it gets too close we will end up k-k-kissing!" Levy stammered

"Thrill of the game! When all end up kissing, the last to break away from the kiss wins!" Loke cheered

"Whaaat?!" Gray, Gajeel, Levy and Lucy exclaimed

"Let's get started!" Juvia shrieked in delight

"Hmmm…" Natsu hummed, his face looks kind of confused

Erza and Jellal was frozen in their seats. They met each other's eyes then quickly looked away.

"That's a crazy game. I don't wanna play it." Lucy objected

"Chicken. Chicken." Natsu teased, flapping his arms imitating a chicken

"I am not!" Lucy shouted at him "Do you even understand the game Loke is suggesting?" Lucy questioned Natsu

"It's fun because I get to eat!" Natsu grinned

Lucy groaned. She guessed right. Natsu was so stupid.

"How about the winning pair gets to boss around the losing pairs for a day?" Loke convinced them

Gray thought of bossing Natsu around the whole day, making him cook, do the laundry, sweep the floors, commanding him to call him 'Master Gray'. *Evil grin

Natsu thought of humiliating Gray making him dance silly and recording it and uploading it on YouTube. *Evil grin

Lucy thought of a relaxing day. All the boys locked in their rooms. A peaceful day with just the girls. *Evil grin

"Let's do this!" the three persons wearing an evil grin shouted in unison

"B-but!" Erza and Levy protested

"Let's vote!" Loke suggested "Who wants to play?"

Six hands shot up in the air. Four remained down.

"We're playing! Let's start!" Loke shouted

They all stood up in the center of the living room. They faced their partners and they awkwardly get into position. Loke will be signalling with his fingers when to start nibbling the Pocky stick.

Loke raised his hand and formed a gun with his fingers. START!

All the pairs slowly nibbled the Pocky stick towards each other.

All? Not at all!

Natsu took a big bite of the stick as soon as they started. Lucy glared at him and wanted to shout obscenities at him if it was possible without dropping the damn Pocky stick. She knew it! Natsu did not know the point of the game. Their noses were already touching.

Gray concentrated in nibbling very slow, he was determined to win. He was not looking at Juvia the whole time. When he did look at his partner and met her eyes, Juvia's head turned red and she fainted. Gray was surprised but he caught her.

"Whaaaaa?! OY Juvia!" Gray exclaimed, he can't believe they were the first pair to lose!

Gray dragged her and placed her on the couch. "Gah! What happened to you?!" Gray shook her shoulders

"I-I'm sorry Gray-sama! Juvia could not contain her excitement!" Juvia's eyes were replaced with pink hearts

Gray sulked. His dream of making a slave out of Natsu was shattered.

Gajeel and Levy was still in the same position when Loke signalled. Neither of them nibbled the stick. They were looking into each other's eyes. Gajeel was looking intently at Levy like he was persuading her to start nibbling, but Levy's eyes showed too much nervousness. Levy gasped a little when she can't take the pressure anymore. The Pocky stick dropped to the floor.

Gajeel smirked at her and whispered, "Scared kitty".

Levy pouted, looked away, and she sat down beside Juvia. Gajeel went back to his seat.

Jellal and Erza's noses were now touching. One more nibble and their lips will meet. Erza's face was the same color as her hair. Jellal was politely waiting for Erza to continue. Erza was thinking, "_My face feels very hot. I'm burning!_ _ASDFGHJKL!_"

Erza pulled away and touched her burning cheeks. She looked at Jellal who was eyeing her and he gave her a small smile. She turned around and walked like a robot to her previous seat. Jellal watched her with humor in his eyes then he turned to sit as well.

Loke and Arie's lips are touching since Gajeel and Levy lost. They were not moving. Their lips are just pushed to each other. Loke did not want to take advantage of Arie or anyone of his housemates even if this game was his idea. He just wanted them to have fun. Arie's lips are just so soft he was very happy he thought of this game. He did not crave for more like usually does, because he felt content. _Weird_. Loke thought.

Arie was blushing furiously. Her heart was beating fast. This was her first kiss! The others did not know it! She kept it to herself. Oh she's hearing songs about kisses in her mind. She was quite curious why Loke was not moving. He was a playboy after all. She was scared before the game started that Loke might kiss her torridly.

_Yokatta…Loke was not that bad. _Arie thought.

"Loke, Arie don't pull away! Beat that flame head!" Gray cheered

"Natsu kissing a girl! I never thought I'd see this day!" Gajeel barked

Natsu and Lucy was kissing even before Gray and Juvia was out! Lucy was furious from the start. Her anger just heightened looking at his face that was displaying boredom now. "_What the frack is wrong with this idiot!? Why is he making that bored face! Gah this is very insulting!" _Lucy raged in her mind.

She averted her eyes from Natsu to calm herself. When she looked back at him. There was a glint of playfulness in his eyes. A mischievous look. Next thing she knew she whimpered in surprise and pain. Natsu bit her lower lip! Hard. She tasted blood. She was staring at him and saw his face change from playful to concerned. Then she felt his tongue licked her lip! She felt a shiver down her spine and her legs had gone weak in an instant. She grabbed his shoulders and held on. Her mind was blank.

"Oy, oy Natsu, Lucy you can stop now! You already won!" Loke called to them "You can continue that in your bedroom!" Loke teased

Lucy heard Loke and pulled away from Natsu. Natsu had a worried look on his face then he motioned his hand to touch her lips but Lucy slapped his face first.

"OW! I'm sorry Lucy…I didn't mean to-" Natsu started to apologize

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted at him and moved towards the stairs

"I'm sorry I bit your lip Lucy! I was just getting bored standing there…and-" Natsu started to apologize again

"What you bit her?!" the boys exclaimed

"Getting bored?!" the girls exclaimed

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NATSU! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!" Lucy screamed. She was very mad. She ran to her room.


	2. Bus

Lucy and Juvia waved goodbye to their friends as they stepped on to the bus. Their classes just finished, now they are bound for home. They walked to the end of the bus searching for vacant seats. The last vacant seats were situated in the same row, but the aisle was keeping it apart. One pink haired guy was seated beside the window in the left side, while a black haired guy was seated beside the window in the right side.

"Juvia will be taking this side, Lucy." Juvia gestured to the right side and sat beside the black haired guy staring out the window

"Oh okay, then I guess I'll be sitting here." Lucy sat on the vacant seat beside the pink haired guy whose arms are crossed in his chest with his head down

"At least we're still beside each other ne Lucy?" Juvia smiled at her

"Yeah." Lucy smiled back

Gray noticed the two girls. He went from staring out the window to checking the two out. _They're quite pretty. Especially this bluenette beside me. _

"Uh excuse me, you should be careful with that idiot beside you." Gray warned the blonde who's seated beside Natsu

"Huh, what do you mean?" Lucy asked

Juvia stared questioningly at Gray.

Gray was taken by her deep blue eyes. _WHOA._

Lucy smirked as she witnessed Juvia and the stranger's stare battle. It was like a scene from one of the romance books she reads.

Gray averted his eyes first. He turned to the blonde again and answered the question.

"Uhh he's got motion sickness. He might puke on you."

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed. She looked at the guy beside her and cringed.

Natsu inhaled deeply. He got a whiff of something that smells so good just a minute ago, now he's inhaling the scent as much as he could. The scent seemed to alleviate his motion sickness. His dizziness appears to lessen as seconds tick by.

Natsu heard Gray's voice warning someone about his illness.

"What did you just say stripper?!" Natsu looked up to face his 'frenemy' but was surprised to face a nervous girl beside him instead

She's got caramel brown eyes and long golden strands framed her face. Moreover, Natsu realized the calming scent was coming from her.

"Why's your face normal? It thought it would be green as always." Gray intervened from two seats away

"Shut up, Gray." Natsu turned to look menacingly at Gray

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked, hoping he is, so that she won't be in danger of getting puked on

"Thanks." Natsu beamed at the blonde

"Eh?" Lucy, Juvia and Gray was confused

"What are you saying thanks for?" Lucy questioned

"Cause you smell so good. I think my motion sickness was cured because of you." Natsu answered and as if to emphasize, he sniffed the air around Lucy

Lucy blushed a deep red. Juvia giggled. Gray chortled loudly.

"Did you just flirt with her, flame brain?!" Gray could not believe what just happened

"What?! I just said thanks." Natsu muttered to Gray

"I'm Natsu. What's your name?" Natsu grinned at the blonde

"I-I'm Lucy…"

"Let's be friends Lucy."

"

"What's your number? What school do you go to? Can I ride the bus with you every day?" Natsu pestered

"Juvia can see your friend is very straightforward."

"He's just an idiot who says the first thing he thinks of."

"Is your name Juvia?"

"Yes."

"My name's Gray. Why are you talking in third person?"

"Juvia has been this way since Juvia can remember." Juvia shyly answered

"It's cool. Being different is not a bad thing." Gray encouraged her

"W-why are you unbuttoning your shirt?"

"Crap. Sorry it's a habit."


End file.
